A drink or two
by LeaWe
Summary: Charles is drunk, Erik is drunk and in love with his best fried... so what will happen? You still know it.   Oneshot - Slash - Erik x Charles


Second FF in English - still don t be mad with me when you find some mistakes.

A drink or two

Charles could not walk without swaying. His body felt so numb, like it was not his own. His sight was blurry and a feel of dizziness overwhelmed him as he stumbled against someone who was not one of his friends. Can t you watch out you damn jerk! the person yelled and set aside his glas of beer.  
>It was a huge-grown man dressed in a shredded, brown cord pant and a back leatherjacket with an eagle on it. I m sorry my friend, it was not my intention to push you, Charles mumbled in a british accent.<br>He tried to slip by but suddenly a pair of strong hands gripped him by his shirt and cardigan.  
>I m not your friend you little fag, shouted the man and pressed Charles agains the bar.<br>Of a sudden Charles felt waves of emotions in his mind. There were aggressiveness, hate, belligerence and a emotion of power. The man knew that Charles was defeated with his small body.  
>He had a graceful frame, not very masculine. No broad shoulders, no distinctive musculature.<br>All he got was a impressive IQ and the power to feel that the other man wanted to take Charles into pieces. Oh there was nothing Charles hated more than gratuitous force. Hey I told you, I m sorry, Charles tried a second time to get out of his circumstance, but all the man did was to raise a fist. Charles squint his eyes in anticipation of a punch.  
>Hey, let him go right now! yelled a voice wich was familiar to Charles. Careful he opened his eyes again and saw the man who lowered his hand. What do you want? Are you his lover? cawed Charles torturer and pushed the telepath against a bar chair. I m the one who s kicking your ass now, Erik said and came closer. No Erik, don t do that. Charles voice was appellative. He did not want to see anyone bleeding and he did not want to rest the night in a drunk cell just because Erik hurt someone.<br>Yeah Erik, listen to your lover, the stranger joked and tooked a bar chair by the legs.  
>Or I ll make him to a widow tonight, he continued and walked to the German.<br>All Erik saw were Charles begging eyes. Bright blue eyes like a window in the sky.  
>Teeth gnashing he just moved his hand a little and suddenly a large number of bottle caps attacked the stranger. What the hell! he shouted and let the chair fall on the floor. Help me! he cried and tried to chase away the bottle caps wich were flying around him like a swarm of bees.<br>Erik did not hurt him, he just tried to confuse him to get Charles out of the bar.  
>He grabbed the left hand of his friend and dragged him through the wooden door into the tepid air of the night.<br>They walked a few meters and turned left to hide behind a corner. Erik still held Charles hand in his own. You told me that you ll stay sober tonight, didn t you? Erik was stressed out by Charles behavior.  
>I m sorry. There was just this girl you know?, he started to explain hisself but was interrupted by his friend. Jeah, Jeah, I know... this whore in the miniskirt. Charles raised his eyebrow. She is not a whore, don t be so nasty. C'mon Charles, she wore a leo-patterned miniskirt and mesh tights. He could not deny that he was a bit jealous of Charles trophy as he watched them chatting and smiling. He was wondering why Charls was interested in such a unaesthetic chick when he could have 1000 prettier girls. Or when he could even have him, Erik. Since Charles saved him from drowning in the sea he had a massive crush on him.<br>Erik knew that it sounded corny, but it was love at first sight. He still remembered Charles who was swimming next to him in the cold water.  
>His sparkling blue eyes, dark hair wich were sticking to his forehead. Pale skin and delicate, reddened lips. Charles was an eyecatcher. A deadly handsome young man with the kindest personality Erik had ever met. Charles was just lovable.<br>Well, doesn't matter now, Charles started and leaned his back against the wall behind him.  
>We can t go back to the bar, so let s go home, he continued and looked at Erik through half-closed eyes but did not move.<br>Erik? he asked and his facial expression became a little confused.  
>What Charles? Erik was captured by Charles come-to-bed eyes. He had to admit, that a drunken Charles looked even more attractive then a sober one.<br>Why do you still hold my hand? he questioned and looked puzzled to the older mutant.  
>As quick as lightning he released Charles hand and his cheeks blushed.<br>Didn t noticed, he whispered and Charles felt how bashful he was. He couldn t stop, but Eriks bashfulness made him laughing. Erik was never bashful and shy.  
>Erik was strong, militant and assertive, but never bashful.<br>What s so funny? Erik asked with a raised eyebrow and let his hands disappear in his pockets. Sometimes you re acting strange Erik, Charles answered without stopping to laugh.  
>What do you mean with strange? Usually Erik could not handle to get laughed at, but when Charles laughed at him he had no problem with it. Sometimes you act like a schoolgirl with a hidden crush on someone. Still smiling he bridged the space between Erik and himself and let is head rest on Eriks strong chest.<br>Erik cringed as he felt Charles on his chest and a tickling feeling soughed through his stomach.  
>Erik, I ve never been so pissed before I think. Charles head felt so heavy and it was not quite easy to keep his eyes open. All he wanted was a warm and comfortable bed. He leaned heavier against the body of his friend.<br>Erik was unsure what to do now and placed his hands on Charles hips. Are you ok Charles? he whispered and leaned his jaw on Charles Head. Please take me home Erik, I m so tired, begged the telepath and started to huddle up against the other mutant. Erik was so warm and his proximity made him feel guarded.  
>Well, Charles I had some drinks too, because actually it was your time to stay sober for driving us home, he answered and heard Charles groaning. Bloody traffic law, he cursed And what will we do now? Sleeping in the car? Erik reflected and nodded subsequently.<br>There is nothing else remains to be done if you don t want to sleep in the open. Charles tried to open his eyes but he couldn t.  
>Erik push me to the car please, I think I m not able to walk anymore. Drunken as he was he put his arm around Eriks neck. Oh Charles, don t be such a child. You re a grown man, Erik protested and snuggled a bit more to Charles who was giggling now. No, I m a child. Erik resigned sighingly and without warning he lift Charls up, carrying him to the car like a bride.<br>A drunken bride without dress but a unbuttoned shirt. Erik could see a part of Charles pale chest and it was hard to fight the desire to touch and to kiss his skin.  
>Erik stopped at Charles silver coloured Austin Healey and put the other man down on the bonnet.<br>Where are the keys? he questioned but Charles did not answered. He did not even opend his eyes. Erik rolled his eyes and began to seek for the keys. He touched Charles breast pocket, nothing, his jacket pocket, again nothing. A hand slipped into Charles trouser pocket where Erik expected the keys and his fingers really felt a hard object.  
>Woho Erik, not so fast, Charles giggled while a deep red rushed over Eriks cheeks, even he was sure that he touched something anorganic. He could feel the metal on his fingertips and took out his hand including the keys. He wanted to unlock the car but suddenly he couldn t move, because Charles entwined his lower body with his legs. Charles let it be, I want to go to sleep... if that s possible in that car. the taller man grumbled and risked an attempt to free himself out of Charles embrace.<br>At one go Charles grabbed his brown letherjacket and pulled Erik over him on the bonnet.  
>Erik was more than just confused by Charles sudden activities. But except for confusion he felt also some different feelings. Surprise, tension, uncertainty and desire.<br>He lay on his best frieds body and their faces were so close to each other that Erik could feel Charles breath on his chin. Bright blue eyes glared at him. Those blue eyes wich Erik felt in love when he saw them the first time. Eriks sanity started to fade away as Charles raised his chin a little.  
>There were just some inches wich separated their lips, but before Erik lost himself in desire and lust something wet touched his neck. There again, a drop. A Raindrop fell on Eriks neck and another on his back of the head. Charles it s raining, he whispered but did not move. He didn t want to. In his way of thinking they could stay forever in that position. In that closeness. Doesn t matter if it was raining, if there was a blizzard, a hurricane or lightning and thunder. He just wanted to be that close to the one he loved and he cared for.<br>What are you waiting for Erik? Charles voice was just a whisper. Gentle and uncertain. What do you -, he was cut off by Charles or to be exact by Charles lips wich covered his own.  
>Eriks eyes widened and he pushed Charles back on the bonnet.<br>Charless you re drunk. I m sorry but I can t do that now, he started to free himself but Charles did not let him go. - Kiss him Erik, kiss him now - he heard a hypnotising voice in his head, but he couldn t say for sure if it was his own voice, his own thoughts or if it was something different.  
>- Kiss him, kiss him now, you want to, you have no remorses, no inhibitions, no consideration, you just want to kiss him like you never wanted anything before. Kiss him Erik, kiss him now - His remorses faded away while he was sucked in a whirl out of emotions. A Whirl of want, lust and desire. He pressed his own lips against Charles and felt the corner of his mouth shaped to a triumphantly grin. If someone had walked the street he would have seen two men in a deep embrace, kissing on the bonnet of a expensive car. But there was nobody and nobody saw them kissing tenderly as the rain started to stream.<br>Noone noticed Charles shirt on the wet pavement and his pale skin wich was kissed by Erik. Two hands drove through Eriks wet hair as he caressed Charles naked chest.  
>A groan, a moan and a purr. The telepath closed his eyes in excitation and tried to feel everything.<br>Eriks touch, his lips, his movements. He even tried to feel the summerrain on his skin.

- 1 hour later -

Erik looked through his tired eyes to his friend who watched him with an amorous sight.  
>Charles fingers played with Eriks hair and he had to admit that he never felt this comfortable before.<br>He moaned satisfiedly and closed his blue eyes, his hand rested on Eriks head.  
>In contrast to Charles Erik was not so happy about their situation.<br>He knew that Charles manipulated his thoughts but he wasn t angry with him.  
>Actually he was angry with himself, because he was not able to raise the constancy to prevent what had already happened. He seduced his drunken fried. The guilty conscience came back in his mind as he stared at the fogged-up window.<br>He couldn t see anything outside. Ich liebe dich. These three little german words got through Eriks head like a thunderbolt.  
>His heart stopped beating for a second and his face was covered with disbelief.<br>Confused he looked at Charles who lay on his chest.  
>What did you said? the older mutant asked shy if he did not trusted his own ears.<br>Ich liebe dich, Charles repeated Did I pronounced it wrong? Erik shook his head. No, that was completely right Charles. It s just... well... I don t think you would say that when you were sober. A sweet giggle resounded through the car. Charles smiled and looked amused to Erik.  
>So, and why did I memorised german words the last days when I don t want to pronounce them? Charles crawled a little higher and placed a short kiss on Eriks lips.<br>Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr Erik Lensherr und ich will, dass du f r immer bei mir bleibst. (I love you so much Erik Lensherr and I want you to stay forever.)  
>Another kiss found a place on Eriks lips who retorted the kiss.<br>I love you Charles and I promise that I ll never leave you.

Erik didn t knew that he was going to be profoundly wrong with his promise... - End -


End file.
